That one day A psych fanfic
by psychofeelings
Summary: After one year of a happy marriage between Shawn and Juliet, their world began to crumble down. It all starts when Lassiter visits San Francisco, but changes drastically when Shawn goes missing..
1. Chapter 1: A look back (revised)

**** A/N: A few things you should know before the story begins :)  
>-Lassie and Shawn might be OOC (out of character)<br>-I have little knowledge on actual police work, so if anything is wrong I take all blame.  
>-This is my first Fan Fiction. So it will probably be bare and dry..<br>-I get writers block very often, and when I don't have writers block I could be writing like 10 chapters without struggle, so I could have an upload spree of 5 chapters, then not update for a month.****

**Chapter one: A look back**

**April 24, 2015**

**Shawns POV: **

It has been exactly one year to this date that I married the most beautiful woman on Earth, Juliet. I decided to take a serious Shawn moment and make her a special breakfast, in bed too. I got some eggs out of the fridge and cooked them in her favorite way, scrambled. While I was doing this I thought back to the wedding.

_**Flashback:**_

_There I was. I found myself standing on the little 2 foot high stage with Gus, my best man, right behind me. I could not believe I was doing this. And without any warning the traditional 'Here comes the bride' music started playing softly throughout the room. I stood up straight and turned and turned slightly, only to find the most beautiful woman in the entire world walking down the velvet red aisle with her arm on her father. Her long white gown made her look 100 times more beautiful, I turned my head slightly more to see my father standing by his chair, smiling his ass off. 'oh my god dad.' I thought to myself. When Juliet finally reached me, we said our vows and we heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride." We both leaned in slowly and as Juliet looked me in the eyes, she ran her fingers through my hair. I cupped her face in my hands and I pressed my lips against hers._

_**End of flashback**_

**Shawns POV:**

Soon I knocked myself out of the thoughts with the smell of burning bacon. "Son of a bitch".. I muttered to myself making my way to the stove. I took the bacon off the pan and was greeted by darkness and a soft feeling on my eyes. I smiled and turned around to embrace her. " You woke up? This was supposed to be a surprise breakfast.." I said disappointed.

"Well it was still a big surprise." she said with her wonderful morning voice.

"Take a seat" I said pointing to the table. When she sat down I put a plate, half full of eggs and half of bacon, in front of her.

"Aww! Eggs and bacon? You shouldnt have!" She exclaimed then leaned in for a kiss. Our lips touched for a few seconds before it was cut short because her phone rang. "Ugh. Why can't the criminals stop committing crimes for a day..? our day." When she picked up her phone I couldn't stop staring at her 'Dealing with serious work stuff- face' She looked puzzled though.

"What? Who is it? I asked her with a little concern in my voice.

"It's.. Lassiter." She told me while she answered it. "Juliet… What? Lassiter calm down.. What happened?... When?... Oh god you didnt hurt her did you?... Oh ok that's good. What's that sound Carlton?... Where are you driving?... What?!.. okay. Fine. I'll have to call the chief first.. Hold tight Lassie" With this she hung up. Slowly I reached for her hand.

"What happened? Is Lassie alright? What about Marlowe?" I asked her with a sort of worried tone.

"Actually thats what it's about. Apparently Carlton and Marlowe had a huge fight and now he's driving up here right now. Looks like we'll get our day off anyway. I'll go call the chief."


	2. Chapter 2: Their Day

**A/N: So I fixed chapter one. And here is the next chapter! I already have the first four chapters, so prepare for an upload spree! Also I was thinking of making a second fanfiction, but making it Shassie! So yeah. Reviews and favorites are appreciated!  
>~Jorie<strong>

**Chapter 2: Their day**

**Carlton's Pov: ******

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled while smacking my hands on the steering wheel. "I screwed up! Big time! I'll probably never see my daughter, Lilly, again!" When the last part came out of my mouth I lost it. I slammed my fist down on the passenger armrest. Just then my phone went off. I picked it up and said, "Oh thank God Juliet. What did the chief say?"

Through the phone Juliet replied, "She gave me and Shawn the next two days off."

_Damn it, _I thought to myself. "That knit whit is going to be there?" i asked.

"Well he kind of does live in the same house as me Carlton, but I can give him somewhere to be if you would prefer that.."She told me

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good. Thanks Juliet. I really hope I'm not putting an early end to your guys' Anniversary.." I told her because I truly was sorry that this had to happen on this day.

"Oh no no no don't worry Carlton. We didn't have anything special planned anyway.. Oh hang on. Shawn's on the other line. I will see you when you get here lassiter. Bye" As she said this, she hung up.

"Bye.. Juliet" I mumbled to myself.. "3 out of 5 hours to go.."

**Shawns POV:**

I had my cellphone to my ear waiting for Juliet to pick up the phone. Finally she answered. "Hey honey." I said

"Shawn. That was Carlton. He sounded really upset. I've never seen him like this before. and he also doesnt really want to to be there when I talk to him..." She said this with a slightly worried tone.

"okay. I won't come home for a while then. I'll hang out with Gus. And Juliet, dont worry. Everything will turn out alright."

"Alright thanks shawn."

"Oh Jules. I gotta go. Gus wants to go get something to eat."

"Shawn it's only 10:30 in the morning."

"You know Gus. He's Always hungry. Haha. Bye Juliet. Text me when I can come back home." Right then and there I hung up. I slipped my phone in my pocket and climbed into the blueberry.

"What was that about?" Gus asked with a mouthful of donut.

"Oh. Nothing.. Just that lassie is driving up here right now." I mumbled the last part. And then Gus just about choked on his donut.

"W-What?!" Gus asked me, and he was really confused. I wouldnt blame him, i'm confused too.

"Yeah. Apparently he and Marlowe had a big fight. I don't know the details because he only wants to talk to Juliet about it."

"Well that's just stupid" Gus replied followed by another donut bite.

"Chief gave me and Juliet the day off to deal with this" Gus sat up in his seat.

"Ooh. What are we going to do first?" He asked me with a big ass smirk.

I mumbled a laugh at this. "Haha. Gus. The chief gave me and Juliet the day off. Not you.."

"What?! So I'm supposed to go work on a case all by myself?"

"Well. She'll probably assign someone to work with you."

"not funny Shawn. I'm calling the chief right now."

"Good luck with that." I said while stealing his donut. "Yummy.."


	3. Chapter 3: actually showing weakness?

**Chapter 3: No going back**

**Carlton's POV:**

I looked out my window carefully, searching every house for one that looked remotely... Spencer-like. When I finally spotted Juliet's house, I had to double check that the address was the same. It was... Well, it looked... Normal. I'd assumed Spencer would've convinced her to live in a giant pineapple or something. I pulled up to the curb nearing her mailbox, pausing before I left the car. _Should I really do this?_ I asked myself. _Do I really want to drag Juliet into something I caused?_I frowned. _… I have to. I don't know how to deal with this. And she's my best friend, she'd know how to deal with it better than anyone._ Slowly I opened the door and stepped onto the street. I made my way to the front door step-by-step slowly, one part of me wondering how on earth I'd mustered up the courage to go to Juliet, the other part screaming at me to run and never set foot in that neighborhood again. But I kept walking, one foot in front of the other. When I had finally reached the door, I hesitated to knock. But then I did. I knocked twice. Then after a minute with no reply I knocked again. At this the door swung open quickly. "Carlton!" I heard a voice yell. Obviously it was Juliet's but I couldn't help myself from looking around to see who said it. It didn't take long for Juliet to embrace me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I blinked, confused, and awkwardly put my arms around her.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes, Juliet hugging me tightly and me awkwardly returning the hug. It might have actually felt pleasant, except all I could think of at that moment was how much I wanted to feel another certain blonde's arms around me. I moved my hand to her shoulder. "Uh, O'H- Juliet... Can I come in?"

"Oh my gosh yes of course Carlton!" She started to rush me inside and she shut the door. "Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Without warning I dropped myself onto her couch, placing my head in my hands. I know what you're thinking- Carlton Lassiter, actually showing weakness? But this was my partner. I could tell her anything. And besides, I'd never felt this bad before. Except the day Marlowe was arrested.. But at least I could see her after that.

"Oh, Carlton... What's wrong?"

**~Pineapple~**

**Shawn's POV:**

I could feel the droplet of sweat sliding down my forehead. I knew I couldn't look away, but I just had to see how Gus was holding up. My knees just about buckled underneath me as I rapidly turned my head to face him, only to be greeted with a scream in my ear. "Shawn! What are you doing? We are going to lose! Turn around!" I swept my head back, looking up at the screen. The bright flashing arrows were moving oh so fast, and I couldn't keep up. Time was running out and I was relying on Gus to save us. "3…. 2…. 1…" The numbers flashed on the screen, and I raced to keep up. Then,

"Game over." I stepped off the elevated platform to greet Gus.

"Good job man! New high score. Our names have got to be at the top of the Dance Dance Revolution scores list." I gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

I was ready for a witty comeback, but his attention momentarily wavered when he saw a hot chick walking by. "Hello," he said, flicking his nose with his thumb. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Gus? Knock it off!"

"Man, you know I can't help myself. Besides, the ladies love it."

I scoffed at that. "Yeah, right. We should probably get back, though. I bet Lassie's already here."

Gus frowned at me. "You missed him, didn't you?"

"Like a monkey misses it's pineapple."

"Uh, monkeys don't eat pineapple. They eat bananas."

"Exactly!" I grinned at his bemused expression as we made our way to the Blueberry.

**A/N: Sorry for this being a short chapter. I just needed to get something out so I can get into the juicy stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet dreams, everybody

Chapter 4: The Fight

**Carlton's POV:**

It took nearly a whole hour. When I'd finished, my throat was parched, and I was desperately in need of water, but I did feel like a weight had been lifted off my chest- well, maybe a five pounder or a two pounder. Still, though, fate must have for once taken pity on me, because I had luckily timed it just right so that right after I had told Juliet how I wanted Lily to grow up and be a cop, but Marlowe didn't like that, Spencer and Guster walked through the front door.

"Lassie! You came home!" I heard Shawn say while throwing his jacket on the ground.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you, buddy," said Gus. Juliet immediately stood up and whispered something in Spencer's ear. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and then hastily looked away when he realized I was looking at him.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, sweetheart," Shawn said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. God, I still can't believe they're still together.

"Hey, Carlton, if you need to you can stay here with us, until you work it out with Marlowe." Juliet said with a comforting smile.

"Um..." I didn't really want to stay in a hotel, but I also didn't want to intrude on Shawn and Juliet. "Sure, I guess I'll stay." Then Juliet led me to her guest room. It was a small room. A queen sized bed right in the middle. The bed had deep blue sheets on it, with light blue pillows. Juliet just stood there awkwardly in the doorway.

"Did you bring like a bag of clothes, or something, Carlton?" she asked me. I was too busy replaying the scene from yesterday in my head. "Hello? Carlton?"

"Hmm?" was the only 'word' I could manage to get out of my mouth. Once she repeated herself I came up with, "Oh, um, yeah. My duffel bag is in my trunk. I'll go get it." But I was stopped at the door frame by Juliet.

"I'll get it Carlton. Hand me your keys." She put her hands out and turned her classic Detective O'Hara stare on me before I could protest. I couldn't refuse. Unwillingly I handed her my car keys, and walked back into the guest room. "Oh, and Carlton, you're welcome to eat anything we have in the kitchen." She then smiled at me and continued her way to my car. I knew I wasn't going to eat anything, so I just lay down on the bed. I wasn't aware of just how tired I was until sleep claimed me.

**Shawn's POV:**

The car ride back to my place was very quiet. Gus was worn out from playing _Dance Dance Revolution _twice today and I couldn't stop thinking about having Lassie stay at my house. It's not that I didn't want him there, it's just that it has been so long since I'd had seen him and it was guaranteed to be awkward.

Shortly we pulled up to my place and I noticed Lassie's car. It appeared as if someone was rummaging through the trunk. I made a mental note to check it out after Gus left. "Hey thanks for hanging out today, buddy." I then leaned in for a fist bump.

"No problem," said Gus, completing the fist bump. "I'm sure Jules is gonna have you come hang with me again tomorrow. So what do you say, I'll pick you up around... 9? And we can go get pineapple smoothies?" Gus really knew how my mind worked.

"Perfect! Except one thing..." I started to say but only to be cut off by Gus.

"What's that?"

"Make it 10:30." I jumped out of the car before Gus could talk me out of it. "Bye Gus!" I waved as he rolled his eyes, and the Blueberry sped off. I looked down the road to make sure no cars were coming before I made my way over to Lassie's car. The trunk was still open, but I couldn't see the perp. I decided that the element of surprise was the best option. With a single swift leap I found myself behind the perp screaming, "I GOT YOU!" I knew I scared the living daylights out of the unknown person because they jumped, hitting their head on the roof of the car. When I heard the high pitched squeal that escaped the perp's lips, I immediately knew who it was.

"OH MY GOD BABY I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled as I ran to embrace Juliet. I pulled her into my arms. She wasn't crying, just rubbing the back of her head and groaning. I put my chin on top of her head and rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry Jules. I didn't know it was you in Lassie's car."

"It's okay," she said, and when she looked up I saw a hint of an amused smile on her face. "What were you even going to do, anyway? Yell, 'Hey, stop, bad guy!' and punch him in the face?"

"I'm sure it'd be a bit more dramatic than that. I probably would have said that my super hot girlfriend has a gun and will kick your butt." She laughed and reached up, intertwining her fingers in my hair and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Soon we both ran out of breath and she pulled away first, placing her head in the crook of my neck.

"We really should get inside and give Carlton his bag back." She lifted herself off me, and I slipped my arm around her waist, taking the bag from her with my other hand. We walked into the house together, arms around each other and matching smiles on our faces.

I walked into the guest room, still holding Juliet tightly, and grinned at the sight I saw in front of me. Lassie lying on the queen sized bed, looking childlike and innocent- well, as childlike as you can get when you're Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of the SBPD. It took all my strength not to laugh. I put the bag down at the end of the bed and snuck out of the room. Closing the door behind me I told Jules, "That didn't take very long. What do you say we draw a mustache on his face?" She opened her mouth to reprimand me, already turning around, but before she could, I pulled her close, her back against my chest. I heard her soft sigh as she leaned into me, laying her head against my shoulder. "This is going to be interesting." I whispered to her.

"What will?" She asked as she turned around and planted a small peck on my lips.

"The whole – Lassie living with us – thing."

"Well. It can't be too bad. Plus he'll probably be here for a week. Tops."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on." I let go of Juliet and pulled her into our room. I quickly lay down on the bed, slipping out of my jeans while she turned away as she changed into her PJs. It'd been a long day for both of us. She braided her hair back- I'd never understand how her fingers could move that fast- and lay down next to me. I kissed her hair, pulling her closer.

"Shawn?" I heard her ask after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What happens if Carlton and Marlowe don't work it out?"

I sighed, placing my chin on her head. "We shouldn't have to worry about that, Jules. They love each other. I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon."

When I got no reply from Juliet I looked down at her. She was sound asleep. "Night, Jules," I whispered as I planted a kiss on her hair. I turned out the lights and closed my eyes. _Sweet dreams, everybody, _was the last thing I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: First long chapter! How did you like it? I know you had to have liked it a little. Please do not forget to drop a review and a favorite.**

**~Jorie**


	5. Chapter 5: Three creams, four sugars

**Chapter 5: Don't forget your socks**

**Carlton's POV:**

As usual, I awoke a few minutes before the alarm rang. I lay in bed with my eyes closed for the few minutes I had before I had to get up. After five minutes passed, I looked up, confused. Had I woken up early? Or, worse... Had I woken up late for work? I heard a loud crash coming from outside the room, and came to the only plausible conclusion. I had missed the alarm because I had been drugged, and there was someone in my house.

Opening my eyes, I immediately reached over to the nightstand, where my gun usually was. It... Wasn't there. Crap, had they taken that too? I looked around and didn't recognize the environment I was in. Had I been kidnapped too? But why would they go to so much trouble to put me in the bed and actually tuck me into the sheets? I sat up, fighting my body's pleas to go back to bed, and left the room. Even if I didn't have my gun, my fists would do just fine.

I only realized what had happened when I saw it- a framed picture on the wall. Spencer, with his arms wrapped around O'Hara. As the events of the whole past day came rushing back to me, I fought off a groan at my actions last night. God, I must have been really out of it. There was only one thing to do- go in, apologize to O'Hara, and then run screaming out of the house

I remembered hearing the crash from the kitchen. I stopped abruptly once I entered it- there was a red frying pan on the ground. What the heck? I looked up and saw... Oh, God.

O'Hara was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist, and they were... Oh, God, they were kissing! I went to turn around, hoping O'Hara didn't notice me, but before I could leave, Spencer said, "Oh, hey Lassie, how'd you sleep?" without even turning around or breaking away from O'Hara. I glared at him, and he broke away from O'Hara, lifting her off the kitchen counter and grabbing the frying pan from the ground.

"I was just about to make some bacon and pancakes when Jules-"

"I really don't need to know," I said. "And kindly get your hands off my partner before I am forced to arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"Oh, come on, Lassie!" said Spencer as O'Hara rolled her eyes, pushing him away from her and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well, Carlton?" she asked politely. I tried not to grit my teeth.

"I slept fine, Juliet, thank you. It looks like you two didn't get much sleep at all."

She rolled her eyes again. "You're one to talk. What with Mar..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that she had hit a sore subject. To cover up the awkward silence, Spencer said, "Hey, you want some coffee? I've got a pot brewing right now."

"I- Yeah, sure." I cleared my throat as he flipped the bacon. "One cream and three sugars."

"Didn't it used to be three creams and four sugars?" asked O'Hara. I shrugged.

"I guess times have changed since then," I said. Then I turned to go change into my casual clothes- I had still been wearing my suit from yesterday. To be honest, my clothes looked like I'd been hung over or something- my white shirt was untucked and wrinkled, my tie half undone, and I was only wearing one sock. I searched through my duffel bag and found a light blue dress shirt and wore the same blazer and tie as yesterday. As I pulled on my pants, I glanced through my duffel bag for my socks. They weren't there. _Damn it! Who the hell forgets to pack socks?_ I thought, frantically searching for my missing other sock. It wasn't there. Sighing in sheer annoyance, I realized I would have to borrow one of Spencer's. Great. His feet were probably ten times bigger than mine.

I walked out the bedroom door and was slightly surprised to smell the scent of delicious bacon. I can't actually believe Spencer can cook. I walked into the kitchen with only one sock on and Spencer noticed right away.

"Uh, you missing something Lassie?" he smirked, gesturing to my feet with his spatula.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Apparently I seem to have forgotten to bring socks. And because I can't find my other sock, do you mind if I borrow one of yours?"

"Sure," he said, handing the spatula to O'Hara. I wasn't sure if I should follow him or sit down, so I just stood there. A few minutes later he came back holding a pair of pristine black socks.

"Here you go buddy," He said as he tossed me the socks.

"Don't ever call me 'buddy' again," I couldn't stop myself from saying. He smirked. "Noted," he said. I quickly slipped my socks on and sat down at the table next to the two of them. When I started to take a sip of my coffee, I saw Spencer stuffing his face like a pig. I found it pretty funny when his cell phone started ringing, but he hadn't swallowed yet. He glanced at his phone and said something like, "It's the Chief," but it sounded more, "Issdogief." He tried hard to swallow, but couldn't pick it up. Rolling her eyes, O'Hara took the phone from him.

"Hey, Chief, it's O'Hara... Hmm... Of course. Yeah, we'll be there."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened?"

"Standard kidnapping, routine call. We'd better go. Carlton, you think you'll be okay here by yourself?" said O'Hara as Shawn raced out of the room to wear something more professional- which in his case was probably a T-shirt and jeans.

"O'Hara, I'm not twelve. I can handle myself. Go catch that crazy son of a bitch."

Juliet smiled at me. "See you later tonight."

"Yeah, see you Lassie," said Spencer as he took her hand and led her out the door.

And I was left all by myself.

**AN: Sorry for a late update. Been busy lately. But next chapter is when we start to get into the more detective stuff. I also finally figured out where I want this story to go.**

**Don't forget that reviews and favorites are very much appreciated.  
>~Jorie<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Do you hear that?

**A/N: I just wanted to put in a thank you for my awesome beta reader, TheShulesLovinPsycho. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Shawn's POV:**

The car ride to the crime scene was quiet. Juliet was reading the case file that the Chief had given us, and I was just exhausted. When we hit the neighborhood I sat up in my seat, taking in the details of the houses around me. Most of them were modest one story houses.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone saying, "Shawn. Shawn!"

I jumped in my seat and belatedly realized that the car had stopped. We had pulled up to the victim's house.

Juliet and I quickly exited the car. I slammed the door shut and turned to face the house.

The house was a small, tan, one story house. The roof had basic brown shingles, and I was surprised to see a chimney, meaning they had a fire place. _Huh. Who would think San Francisco homes would have fire places? It's like 100 degrees out here!_

Juliet and I made our way to the gate, one of my hands resting on her back. She knocked on the door.

"Detective Juliet Spencer, SBPD. This is Shawn Spencer, he's a psychic consultant for our department. May we come in and ask you a few questions?" When Juliet motioned towards me, I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake. The woman smiled and shook my hand.

"Ah, yes, I remember reading about you in the papers. Please, come in."

She stepped out of the door way to allow Juliet and me to enter. She ushered us into the house and onto the couch.

"Mrs... Evans, I take it?"

"Yes, Christine Evans," she responded quickly.

"Right, Mrs. Evans I am sorry to inform you that your daughter, J.J, has been kidnapped." Juliet wanted to start off this conversation slowly. She didn't want to shove too much information down the mother's throat. But when Mrs. Evans cut her off from continuing, Juliet looked a little annoyed.

"That is what I have been told, yes." It appeared as if she was trying to hold in tears, but she continued.

"And before you ask, no I do not know of anyone who would like to hurt my daughter. J.J was- is a good kid. She does all her homework, she gets good grades! Hell, she even volunteers to help her Algebra II teacher grade papers. I don't know why anyone would want to take her."

The woman started to cry, and Juliet got up to comfort her.I took this as the perfect time to scan my surroundings.

The first thing I spotted was the fire place. It didn't look out of place at all. It blended quite nicely with the white walls. Upon further inspection I noticed a picture of Mrs. Evans and a man. Next to that one in a bit larger frame, was a picture of Mrs. Evans, the man, and who I assume to be J.J.

Taking this to be an appropriate time, I asked Mrs. Evans the question that was on my mind. "Mrs. Evans, does there happens to be a … Mr. Evans?"

"Yes there is. Anthony and I have been married for 23 years now. I don't have any idea where he is though. I haven't seen him since last week when we had a big argument."

"What was this argument about?" Juliet piped in.

"He wanted me to pull J.J out of the private school she was attending. He said she needed to go someplace where the 'normal' kids go. I told him that she wants to stay where she was and he stormed out. No one has seen him since."

"And when was this?"

"Tuesday, I remember, because it made me late for my yoga class. But I'm sure that this is in no way related to J.J.'s disappearance; we have these arguments all the time." I saw her swallow, her eyes darting away. She was lying.

"I am sorry if this is any inconvenience ma'am, but may I use your restroom?" I asked her in hopes to do some sneaking around.

"Why yes dear of course you may. Go straight towards the kitchen and make a left down the hallway. First door on your left." She smiled at me, and I turned and left.

When I neared the kitchen I glanced around quickly. I noticed what seemed to be a hotel receipt on the floor. I couldn't quite make out the name, but the logo had a sun on it.

When I made it down the hallway I didn't actually go to the bathroom, I went straight into J.J's room. Just then I noticed how boring J.J must've been. Her room had plain white walls, and her bed had beige sheets. For real, _Beige_. While I continued to sneak around, I found that she was a heavy reader. A heavy chemistry reader that is. Moving on I found a cell phone hidden under her pillow. It was a burner phone, so we probably couldn't get anything off of it.

I walked back down the hallway and into the living room. Before Juliet could say anything, I put my index finger to my temple, closed my eyes tight, and began to have a 'vision'. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what, Shawn?"

"Someone's phone is ringing.." I 'checked' mine, and continued talking. "It's not my phone. Is it yours detective?" When I asked this I started to shake my head, saying no. "No. It's not yours. And it's not Mrs. Evans' either." Once again I paused for effect. "It's J.J's!"

"Wait, but J.J doesn't have a phone. I thought it would get in the way of her school work, so I didn't allow her one."

With my finger still to my head I thought hard. "Well the spirits are telling me differently. They are telling me she disobeyed you. And she hid one in her room." I removed my finger and acted dizzy, but I made no attempt to fall.

"Well, I doubt that's true," said Mrs. Evans indignantly, standing up. Juliet followed us to J.J.'s room, and I psychically 'showed' them where it was.

"Unfortunately it is a burner cell so the most we can get off it is the most recently called number. I am going to take this into evidence." Juliet placed the pink cell phone into an evidence bag.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Evans," said Juliet. We exited the house and made our way to the station.


	7. Chapter 7: A psychic is a slave to his

**Pretty ironic, my beta emailed my the edits as soon as I uploaded it, so here is the revised version. **

**Also thanks to me122334 for the tips on San Francisco.**

**Chapter 7: A psychic is a slave to his visions (revised)**

* * *

><p>Juliet and Shawn entered the station arm in arm, ignoring the looks from the other officers and making a beeline to Juliet's desk. The head detective sat down in her swivel chair and plugged the phone into her desktop computer. It took a few moments, but after a few moments the software identified a number.<p>

"Aha! Here we go. The number is 415-555-2460. California area code."

Shawn didn't hear her. He was looking at the Chief's office. Vick was talking to another figure, with salt and pepper hair, about 6'1", making casual conversation with the Chief... Oh, God. Could that be...

"Jules... Why is Lassie talking to the chief?"

"What do you mean? He's not here, his car wasn't in the park..." Her voice trailed off as she too looked in the direction of the Chief's office.

"Holy crap, when did he get here?"

They both stared at the office, trying to figure out what the two could be talking about.

When the door opened and Lassiter walked out, he spotted the two eyeing him intensely. He stopped in his tracks and said, "What?"

"When did you get here?" Juliet asked while getting out of her chair.

"I think I walked in here a little after 11, maybe. I got bored at the house and I went to that little diner across the street," Lassiter started.

So that's why we didn't see his car... Shawn thought.

"When I saw the station, I decided to make a pop-in visit to the Chief." Lassiter finished, and Juliet nodded.

"Okay," Juliet said as she made her way back to her desk. Juliet picked up a manila folder, and made her way to the chief's office. She stopped just before the door and turned.

"Shawn, are you coming or what?"

Shawn, who had been frowning and staring at the folder, looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Once in the Chief's office, Shawn began to think again. He zoned out of the conversation going on in front of him and thought back to the victim's house. <em>Something was off, <em>he thought. _Why would the husband leave, obviously not wanting to be found, and yet leave his hotel receipt on the kitchen floor?_ It made no sense to Shawn whatsoever.

"Mr. Spencer? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Okay then, as I was saying, I want you and your wife to go interview the other suspects. And I need you to find the father."

Shawn's eyes shot open wide and he flopped out of the chair. Jumping up, he placed two fingers to his temple. "I-I'm getting something Chief!"

"What is it Mr. Spencer? Is it about the father?"

"Yes. It is. The spirits are telling me is staying at a beach. No that's not right... A beach themed motel?" He was 'questioning' the spirits now. "Yeah that's right. A motel that has to do with a beach theme!"

"Shawn, we live in California. Do you think you could maybe narrow it down?" said Juliet.

"Hey, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? No, wait... The motel has a sun in the logo!"

"Anything else you can come up with?"

"Sorry, Jules. The spirits are being particularly uncooperative today."

"All right, well, I'll start going through the database and see what I can come up with." Shawn placed his hand on his wife's back and turned to leave before Chief Vick's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Spencer. A word, please?"

Shawn glanced at Juliet, who looked just as confused as he did. The coffee spiking incident had been over two weeks ago, and he was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong since then...

"Ah. Don't speak. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye on Lassiter. This situation is going to be hard on him, so I think you should try and not... Be yourself."

Shawn blinked before nodding. "You got it, Chief!" he said with his usual cheerful voice before turning and walking out of her office with no intentions of being stopped.


End file.
